


Home alone

by Snk_and_other_anime_smut



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Lemon, M/M, Nervousness, Seme nagisa, Smut, blowjob, uke rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snk_and_other_anime_smut/pseuds/Snk_and_other_anime_smut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa goes to Rei's house and discovers that Rei's familt isn't home, so he puts on his signature seme eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home alone

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that Nagisa told Haru and Mako that he had been to Rei's house before without them, so I just thought "OMG!1!!!1!1!!11!!1 FANFIC!!1!1!1!11" so this is the story of what happened when Nagisa went to Reis house alone
> 
> This is dedicated to everyone like me who had nothing to do all day today on Valentine's Day but read fanfiction and watch anime alone.

"Rei-chan!" I yelled as I threw myself onto my boyfriend. Rei stumbled backwards and nearly fell over from the force of my hug. 

"Calm down!" Rei gasped, nearly knocking over some of his books. I let go of him and looked up with my signature bedroom eyes.

"Rei-chan, are your parents home?" I seductively whispered. Rei smiled and sat down on his bed.

"No, they aren't." He said while pushing up his glasses. 

I grinned from ear to ear and tackled Rei. The force of my body pushed him all the way down onto his back. I picked myself up from Reis chest and pinned his hands down as I stared at him from above. I straddled my legs over Rei and began to think of what I would do next. But before I could do anything, Rei ruined the moment by saying, "Nagisa-kun! How many times are you going to knock me over today!?" 

I gave a little laugh and put my signature seme eyes back on. Rei had the most adorable puzzled-looking face, and I couldn't hold myself back any longer. I asked Rei out months ago, and we've been together ever since. We had been on countless dates and nothing had happened yet, for a couple reasons. Parents were in the house, one of us had something important the next day and we couldn't risk not being able to walk, etc.. But the biggest reason was that Rei was too nervous. He had confessed to me on one of our earliest dates that he was a virgin, and the thought of sex was terrifying, and not beautiful at all. This had made me laugh at the time, but his nervousness ended up being really, really annoying. 

I leaned down and kissed him. I knew that I had to start slow or he definitely wouldn't let me go any farther, so, reluctantly, I didn't use any tongue. Even so, kissing him felt great. Rei didn't like people knowing that he had a boyfriend, so he never did anything affectionate in public. It was really rare when I got to kiss him.

Rei looked away from my kiss with the cutest blush on his face. "Nagisa-kun!? What are you doing!?" he yelled. I pouted and sat back on his legs, putting on the saddest face I could. 

"Well... You looked so cute... And you said your parents weren't home..." I looked down and twiddled my thumbs for a little bit before I lifted my eyes to look at rei without moving the rest of my head. He was now sitting up and covering half of his face with his hand, and the rest of his face was completely red from blushing. I smiled and accidentally lost my sad and apologetic face for a moment. I moved off of his legs on to the edge of the bed.

Rei moved his legs off of the edge of the bed too. Rei looked completely away when he noticed I was looking at him, and after waiting a few seconds to see if he was going to say anything, I leaned in close to him and kissed his cheek. I then moved over to his ear and in the lowest, quietest, sexiest voice I could, I whispered, "I love you, Rei-chan."

I don't know how it was possible, but his blush intensified as he looked at me. I did everything I could to keep from laughing.

"Rei-chan, I love you, and I want you." I said as I grabbed his hand.

"N-nagisa-kun... I love you too, b-but.. I'm really nervous..." He squeezed my hand back and looked down. 

I leaned over and kissed his cheek once more. I put my hand on his other cheek and turned his face towards mine. I spread his lips apart and finally got to enjoy the taste of his mouth. This was so much better with tongue.

I pushed him back down onto his back, and broke the kiss to pick myself up. 

"Rei-chan... I'll be gentle. I promise."

"Nagisa-kun... I-I trust you."

I smiled and leaned back down. I kissed him again, and he kissed back. I continued to kiss him as I pushed his shirt up. I took my time, making sure to feel every part of him I could. His muscles were so perfect that I began to understand what Gou was always talking about. I pulled away from him once again so I could take his shirt all the way off. His impossibly intense blush was back by the time my own shirt was gone. I sat back on his legs and laughed.

"Rei-chan! You're face is totally red!" I finished laughing and leaned forward a little bit. "Rei-chan, there's no reason to be embarrassed. We've see way more of each other than this. I mean, we've both seen each other in speedos before!"

"Nagisa-kun..." Rei covered his face with his hands. "That's not why I'm embarrassed."

I looked down at Reis pants and noticed his growing erection. I grinned like crazy and looked back into his eyes with my signature seme eyes, although, with that grin, it probably made me look like I was insane. 

"Rei-chan, are embarrassed because of yours..." I leaned in really close to Rei's face.  
"Or because of mine?"

Before he could respond, I moved his hands away from his face and kissed him. I moved my lips from his and made my way down his neck, making sure to leave a few marks. I then moved to his nipples, where my first touch made him give a little moan. I smiled and began to lick and bite the left nipple as I rubbed and pinched the other. I then switched sides and made his moans grow even louder. After I finished, I moved down to his pants and unzipped his fly with my mouth. I unbuttoned the button and pulled his pants off with my hands, because although I wanted to be sexy, I was also excited, and I didn't want to take too long. 

I took off my pants and threw them. I was about to take off Reis underwear when I noticed he was shaking. "Rei-chan, are you scared?" 

"I-I'm sorry Nagisa-kun. I'm just really nervous."

I took off Rei's underwear and kissed the tip of his dick. "Rei-chan. I love you. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you.

"I love you too, nagisa-kun."

"Rei-chan... Can I keep going?"

Rei put his arm over his eyes and nodded. I smiled and kissed his tip again. I licked from the base of Reis cock to the tip and decided I couldn't wait any more. I put the whole thing in my mouth, and nearly choked. I pulled away and coughed. "Rei-chan! You're too big!" He didn't respond but he blushed and sort of half-smiled. I laughed and leaned back down. I put his cock in my mouth again, but this time, I didn't put the WHOLE thing in. 

I moved my head up and down and lightly sucked, making Rei moan like crazy. I had never given anyone a blowjob before, I had only received one from Gou, the person I lost my virginity to. I wasn't experienced in this area, so I just tried to copy what she did. I kept going until Rei shouted "N-Nagisa! It feels like something's gonna come out!" I smiled around his cock and continued. I made him forget to use honorifics, and for some reason, that made me happy. I picked up the pace, and rei moaned even harder. Rei was clawed onto the bed and screamed as he cummed. I swallowed all of it and sat up and gasped for breath. I wiped my mouth and smiled at Rei. "Rei-chan, was that the first time you've ever cummed?"

He blushed. "N-no! Why would you think that!?"

I laughed. "Well, you didn't use honorifics, and you screamed and moaned a LOT."

He looked at me and said with a blush on his face "I've cummed!" He looked down. "But only while I was asleep. 

I laughed. "You've never even masturbated!? Haha!"

Rei began to sit up and reached for his glasses. I smiled and pushed him back onto the bed. 

"Oh no, Rei-chan. We aren't done yet."

"Nagisa-kun? What do you mean?"

"You really don't know?" I said as I got up to get something out of my backpack. 

"Nagisa? Why do you have that stuff in your backpack?"

"I bring it every time I come to your house." I looked at Rei with my seme eyes and slammed the tub of lube from my backpack next to his bed. "I've been waiting for this day for a really long time, Rei-chan." 

Rei looked down. "I-I'm sorry nagisa-kun. I had no idea."

I positioned myself on top of him again and slicked my fingers with the lube. 

"What do you even need the lube f--" Rei was cut off when I stuck the first finger in his hole.

"Wh-What are you doing!?" He yelled.

"Rei, do you even know ANYTHING about gay sex?" 

"Yes I -- ah!"

"Oh, Rei-chan, I forgot to tell you, I lied."

"What?"

"I said I would never hurt you, but this might hurt a bit."

I stuck a second finger in and began to do a bit of a scissoring motion. I then stuck I third finger in and felt around until I found a spot that made Rei go crazy. I smiled and took off my own underwear so I could lube up my own neglected cock. 

"Rei-chan, I'm gonna stick it in now. Are you ready?"

He nodded and flinched, preparing for the worst. I then vowed to prove to him that this was definitely NOT. Going to be the worst. I stuck it in and waited to see if Rei was ok. When he relaxed a bit I pulled out slowly and pushed myself back in. I sped up a tiny bit each time until he finally seemed ok with this. I thrusted my hips into his and moaned Rei's name. He also moaned a lot and screamed my name in response. 

"Rei! I'm gonna cum!" I screamed as I sped up. I tried to keep myself from cumming, but it didn't work, and Rei and I came at the same time. I calmed down and pulled out, and layed on top of Rei.

"Nagisa, you were amazing."

"Thanks. You too."

"And nagisa," Rei looked into my eyes and attempted to put on his own seme eyes, "I made you forget honorifics, too."

I laughed. "I guess you did, Rei-chan." I hugged him and he flinched, and when I sat up to see why, I realized I was squeezing one of the "love marks" I left. "Umm... Rei-chan.. I just realized something really bad..."

Rei looked at me with a worried expression. "What is it?"

I touched one of the biggest marks I left and said "... We have swim practice tomorrow."

Rei gasped and put on a very scared yet adorable looking face. "How are we going to explain this!?"

I layed back down and cuddled up to him again, and responded "I guess we'll figure it out tomorrow."

Rei sighed and cuddled me back.

And that's the story of how Rei and I came out to our friends and completely surprised my ex, Gou, after they saw the marks on Rei's body.


End file.
